freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Parasol Games
Silver Parasol Games was the first game studio hired by Fazbear Entertainment to create The Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience until strange events occurred and the project was taken to another studio. History Little is known about the history of Silver Parasol Games, with the only known information coming from Tape Girl's logs. At the beginning of development of The Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience (the in universe name of Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted), Fazbear Entertainment hired on Silver Parasol as the development team. In order to expedite the process, Fazbear Entertainment supplied them with old circuit boards and other technology from, presumably, decommissioned Animatronics to help with pathing for characters in the game. During some phase of development, a play tester named Jeremy began to act erratically. He seemed to be relatively unwell and disturbed, often complaining of nightmares and eventually getting to a point where nothing would affect him. His behavior became so bad that the studio began to write him up for minor things in order to create a paper trail and/or discredit anything he might have to reveal about the development cycle of the game. It is then heavily implied that Jeremy later used a guillotine paper slicer to cut off his own face, presumably dying after spending a little more time in the VR space. Jeremy's death prompted a lawsuit against the game studio which was then bought out by some other company, potentially an attempt by Fazbear Entertainment to discredit the studio and shut it down. At some point, the emails between Fazbear Entertainment and "a certain indie developer" were leaked to the development team, revealing the true motives behind Fazbear Entertainment's push for a VR game. During this time, Tape Girl was tasked with finishing Jeremy's work on the game. This is where she started seeing Glitchtrap in the game. The new character made her curious as it didn't behave like other characters in the game and almost seemed to have some sentience behind it. Over the coming days, Tape Girl worked to isolate and delete this anomaly, eventually referring to it as malicious. This code would eventually merge with the logs Tape Girl had been hiding in a protected area of the game, making it impossible to delete. The fate of Tape Girl is unknown and it is likely Silver Parasol Games is no longer in business. Known Employees *Tape Girl - Member of the Quality Assurance team *Jeremy - Member of the Quality Assurance team *Dale - Manager Trivia *Scott Cawthon planned to have a real-world website for Silver Parasol Games, but decided not to do it because he did not want to blur the line between fact and fiction. there is a fine line between crafting an in-game story and just outwardly lying about something. I didn’t want to cross that line. **Unknown to Scott, someone at the company, who Scott was originally going to work with, created a mock-up of the fake game company’s website and put it on their personal graphic design page. This is how the mock up, seen in the gallery below, had the logo, names of two characters working for the studio, and even Scott Cawthon's phone number listed as the contact (which has since been changed). Gallery SilverParasolWebsite.jpg|A mock-up for a scrapped, out-of-game website for Silver Parasol. Employees listed are only placeholders. References Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted